wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Morrowseer
Morrowseer is a NightWingThe Dragonet Prophecy, page 32 with black-on-black scales''The Dragonet Prophecy'', page 38 and is also the prophet that wrote The Dragonet Prophecy, which spoke of the dragonets that would save Pyrrhia. History The Dragonet Prophecy He first appeared twelve years into the war, speaking the prophecy of the terminating of the war. Later he became an ally of the Talons of Peace. During the collection of the dragonets, he brought Starflight's and Fatespeaker's eggs to the Talons of Peace. He later came back to inspect them, and was dissatisfied with Glory, the RainWing dragonet, who served as a replacement for the broken SkyWing egg. He ordered her killed, and left; with the aftermath being the escape attempt and the capture by Queen Scarlet. He led an army of NightWings that massacred all of the IceWing prisoners in the arena and retook Starflight. Later on, he plotted with Blister to make her become queen, letting her kill Kestrel, a Talon, and a guardian of the dragonets. He has also attempted to turn Starflight into a spy for the NightWings. He proceeded to talk with Queen Coral (of the SeaWings) and Blister. The Lost Heir After Blister failed to convince the dragonets that she was the best choice to be the next queen of the SandWings, Morrowseer offered her the alternative plan, replacing them (excluding Clay, possibly) with false dragonets. Morrowseer is not very fond of the dragonets, with the exception of Starflight, and is very unhappy about having to kill him. However, he has not done so, against the deal with Blister. He also brought Fatespeaker (Starflight's replacement) to the Talons of Peace as a hatchling, not yet a month old. The Hidden Kingdom Morrowseer is seen with Nautilus, discussing the Backup Plan and observing the false dragonets. He comments on how they seem "energetic". He brings them to the NightWing island to train them how to be the Dragonets of Destiny. The Dark Secret According the plot of the book, he took over the false dragonets' training and brought them to the Night Kingdom. After ordering them first to kill Starflight, then to convince some SkyWing guards to switch to Blister's side, he dismissed Squid after the dragonet exploded about how much he hated the training. Later, he announced that they were going to train for battle, and told Ochre and Flame to fight, saying he would 'step in when necessary'. When Ochre was clawed by Flame and asked to stop, Morrowseer removed the MudWing and threw Fatespeaker into the fight. Viper quickly joined in, and the two proceeded to chase Fatespeaker, who called to Starflight to help her. Starflight joined the battle and knocked Viper off of Fatespeaker; the SandWing's barb sliced neatly across Flame's face, who accidentally pushed her into the lava river. Soon after, Starflight overheard an official meeting between the NightWings, which Morrowseer was a part of. He announced that the NightWings would enter the rainforest that night at midnight, and kill all of the RainWings. At the end of the RainWings' attack on the Night Kingdom, he attempted to stop Starflight, Tsunami, Sunny and Clay from leaving, and revealed to them that the prophecy was fake, written by himself and Queen Battlewinner shortly after the war started and the volcano erupted. Sunny was distraught over this, and fled through the portal. Morrowseer took a step foward as if to follow her, but was stopped by Starflight and Fatespeaker. After he remarked that he had all four dragonets he wanted to kill in one place, the volcano erupted, and Morrowseer is last seen being swallowed by the inferno. It is unknown if Morrowseer was killed by the explosion. References Gallery Bad romance.png|Blister shipping? Forced_betrayal_.jpg|Morrowseer with Starflight and Blister Wings of fire starflight by demari30-d6h56dq.jpg|by ~demari30 NightWing.jpg|NightWing MorrowseerFinDA.png|Morrowseer in NightWing Kingdom NightWing..jpg|Art by Hrrdragons99 Category:Characters Category:DP Characters Category:LH Characters Category:HK Characters Category:DS Characters Category:NightWing History Category:Pages Needing work Category:Talons of Peace Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:Dragons of Unknown Fate Category:Antagonists